Swindled No More
by Blake Edwards
Summary: Roderich asks a Ludwig question he probably shouldn't have, leading to a talk about each other's history. (Mpreg and inaccuracies, ahoy!)


For a long moment, Roderich only heard the ticking of the wall clock from the kitchen. Even the dogs Ludwig kept were unusually quiet. The lack of sound from the blonde unnerved Roderich, making him shift a bit and rub at his five-month swell.

When Ludwig spoke, it was soft, "Gilbert and I did have…A sort of affair. That was one reason I would always come home tired. We had…rough sessions in the bedroom. Italy was always too vanilla for the things Gilbert and I did."

"What happened between you two?" Roderich asked when Ludwig seemed to freeze up. "It wasn't while you were with me, was it?" Roderich refused to believe Ludwig could be a cheater. Ludwig was such a good,honest, hard-working man.

"He…He went against me. Part of it was spite…" Ludwig murmured as his eyes locked with Roderich's, making the Austrian think Ludwig was empty emotionally. Broken. Ludwig continued with that look haunting Roderich, "I didn't want him to, but he got an abortion. The day you and I were intimate…I broke things off with him. I used to think it didn't matter what sort of scandal it would cause, as long as he loved me. But he didn't. He didn't want to be a family, didn't want any sorts of commitments…"

Roderich had heard enough. He got up, ignoring their child's movement within him. He went and hugged Ludwig close, holding back tears that were mostly hormones. He murmured to his lover, his fiancé, "It's alright, Ludwig. You have me and you have our twins. We can be a family. I want the children just as much as you do. I understand losing a child."

"I know, but I'm still nervous to be a father," Ludwig replied, placing a hand over Roderich's belly. "What if I do something wrong? I've never been a father to a child before."

"I doubt you could do anything wrong," Roderich told him. "You're too wonderful to mess up in anyway. You're hardworking, intelligent, firm…" Roderich could see that Ludwig was on the verge of tears and ran a hand through his slicked-back hair. "You'll be a great father for our children." Ludwig pulled Roderich into his lap and murmured, "Be quiet and kiss me." Slowly, those strong fingers found their way into Roderich's hair, pulling him closer. Roderich met Ludwig's lips with an equal amount of passion and just the slightest bit of understanding.

Roderich pulled away first, to breathe and to mumble, "I love you so much. We shouldn't dwell on the past. We have two wonderful children to look forward to." Carefully, he asked, "How long were you two together?" Ludwig seemed to be doing a bit of math. Then he said, "We kept it a secret, but we were together for two years. The day I came home and…" He looked at Roderich's swell for emphasis as he got a little flustered. "That day was the day I ended things with him."

Roderich nodded and thought about it. "That was when…" That accusation was horrible to make, but Roderich continued, "That's the time I was with him. I've been away from him for a year. After…You know." Roderich didn't feel like bringing up the abortion he had to try and coax Gilbert back to him.

Ludwig froze and Roderich was afraid for a moment all those death threats he'd made against his brother would come true. Instead he said softly, "He…He cheated?"

"On both of us," Roderich pointed out.

Ludwig pulled Roderich into his lap, burying his face in the brunette's shoulder. Suddenly, there were all of these emotions, bottled up like too much Coke. This new revelation was the Mentos needed to make Ludwig explode. He sobbed pitifully into Roderich's shoulder, murmuring curses about his brother.

"It's alright," Roderich murmured, kissing the blonde's forehead. "He's terrible, but it'll come back on him when he sees how happy we are with both our children." It sort of scared Roderich to know that his rock, his anchor, was being swept along a current of emotions. Things Roderich usually didn't see from Ludwig.

Ludwig only asked softly, "Why would he give up something we wanted? He said this time would be different, but he's just a cheating _bastard_."

Roderich kissed his forehead. He murmured, "Maybe that's why he wanted to kill me. Because now he's alone."

"He used me for sex."

"As he did to me. He cheated and wronged us both."

"I hate him." "I do too, Ludwig. I do too."

"Roderich?" the blonde asked him.

"What is it?" Roderich asked.

"Are you happy with us? The twins, moving to Germany, our engagement?"

"I have a question for you," the brunette said, wiping at Ludwig's eyes.

"What is it?" "Are you kidding me? I'm overjoyed with our life. With us."

Ludwig had to smile a little at that joke. Roderich smiled as well, murmuring, "I think they can tell when we're happy. They're moving, but not being mean to me like usual."

Ludwig put a hand over the swell, smiling when he felt the babies move. "They should be nice to their mother. Or they will get scolded."

"Not too rough," Roderich teased.

"I won't be. I promise you."

**AN: To my Germany. **


End file.
